


Two people only need one voice

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cecil is secretly also Karl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two people only need one voice

**Author's Note:**

> None of the MJN crew ever saw Karl's face.  
> If they did, they might've been surprised by the third purple eye he keeps there.
> 
> =============================================================================

He laughed at his own mediocre pun, smiled to himself as the Captain testily corrected his informal manner. He put on an air of annoyed resignment as he repeated the message in proper airline speak. He loved this. The taste of the outside world, the British accents. The strict protocol of the Captain, the laid-back self-assurance of the First Officer. The occasional cheery outbursts of that other man, who presumably wasn’t a pilot, or he would hear from him more often. He even loved the stern snaps of the CEO, albeit mainly because he was in the safety of not actually being in the room.

It wasn’t even as if he was really breaking the law. He did have some radio tracking equipment, and he passed on all the messages to the real ATC. It was just nice to have a hobby. To just slip into character now and again. To hear the voices of others outside his hometown, under the cover of announcing the weather. Like when Carlos told him stories of his life before Night Vale, only this time it was ongoing, and present tense, a running commentary of outside life. The life of a man in a small British airport control tower, from the comfort of a mysterious American desert radio centre.

He switched off the intercom to his left, and switched on the microphone to his right.  
Switched from Air Traffic Controller to Community Radio Broadcaster.  
Switched from goodbye to hello.  
Switched from Karl to Cecil.  
Switched from ‘Roger Golf Tango India’ to ‘Welcome to Night Vale.’

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Tell me if anything's wrong, but don't be harsh about it.


End file.
